Fires of the Black Fire Robin
by Kage Reject
Summary: come inside and read PLEASE! Ratings will come up later in due time.On Hold at the moment


Introduction

"_Please no, you can't do this" a soft feminine voice said in a pleading tone, her green eyes showed fright and betrayal also great sadness. She looked among the people who she thought were her friend, they stood only a few feet away from her pointing their orbo guns at her._

_She looked a woman who had short blonde wavy hair and blue eyes "Dojima" she said but the girl just adjusted her aim at her the girl turned to the next person which was another girl with short brown hair and brown eyes "Karasuma" the girl glared at her and put her finger on the trigger._

"_You are a dangerous witch Robin and must be terminated" a deep cold voice said. The girl known as Robin turn toe owner of the voice, it was a male who looked to be in his early twenties with shoulder length black hair and emotionless onyx colored eyes._

_Everyone raised their guns aiming for Robin's body Robin stared at the man with pleading eyes "Amon" guns shots echoed all throughout the area, black crows flew out of their perches and flew away with fright while crowing._

In the forest three people were walking in the forest, they were on a high alert, their hands in their pockets ready to fight if have to, but their expression said nothing, but total seriousness. The person in the front of the two was a girl who looked to be eighteen or nineteen, her eyes were closed and her shoulders were leaned back a bit in a careless way.

Her long golden locks flowed behind her as the wind blew against her face. The girl wore long black baggy pants and a black tang top, with a black long coat over it, also black fingerless gloves that metal knuckles on them, a pair of black shades were laid on top of her head. Her long bangs reached her shoulders and framed her face, but mostly her right eye.

The others were wearing something similar to the girl in front of them they both also wore the same headband that were tied around their palm to their wrist, the metal piece was on top of their palms as the bands was tied around their palm and wrist (I know I already said that but I'm just explaining it.)

All of the sudden the girl started to sing, the two people behind her opened their eyes and watched as she sang to no one in particular.

**You can't accept me for who I am **

**I try so hard to get you to understand**

**I don't know if I can take this pain anymore **

**'Cause my heart's been torn**

**What did I do to be treated this way?**

**You keep beating me down, but I still ask you to stay**

**And I know that I want to be myself**

**But you want me to be someone else**

**It's just the same thing (Same thing)**

**How you try to change me (Change me)**

**So tell me what you want from me**

**Why can't you let me be?**

**I just can't go on taking all this abuse**

**No matter what I do, it's never enough for you**

**And I know that I'm disgusted by the way that you think of me **

**You make me do things that I don't want to do **

**And you don't give a damn about what you put me through**

**And I know you need to face the truth that I'm not like you**

**It's just the same thing (Same thing)**

**How you try to change me (Change me)**

**So tell me what you want from me**

**Why can't you let me be?**

**It's just the same thing (Same thing)**

**How you try to change me (Change me)**

**So tell me what you want from me**

**Why can't you let me be?**

**I'ma do what I wanna do, not what you tell me to**

**You say you're looking out for me - Well that's a sad excuse**

**Drop the attitude, because I've been abused**

**You keep playing with me to see what I do**

**What do you get out of messing with me?**

**Because I'm just trying to do my own thing **

**But still you try to take everything I got**

**And it just won't stop**

**So tell me what you wanted from me**

**Or what's the reason that you won't let me be**

**I keep telling you again and again**

**No one can change me because of who I am**

**It's just the same thing (Same thing)**

**How you try to change me (Change me)**

**So tell me what you want from me**

**Why can't you let me be? (Why can't you let me be?)**

**It's just the same thing (Same thing)**

**How you try to change me (Change me)**

**So tell me what you want from me**

**Why can't you let me be? (Why can't you let me be?)**

**Same thing (Same thing)**

The two people smiled a bit then closed their eyes again and lowered their head down not saying a word to the young woman who sang her thoughts to the world. They soon came upon a clearing they stopped and opened their eyes once again to normal people it would look like a normal clearing, but to witches, it held a humongous mansion made of black marble.

"Home sweet home" one of the two people said, it was a male about in his mid twenties, shoulder length dirty blonde hair and dirty green eyes. The girl in front of him slowly raised her head and opened his eyes just enough for she could see, her eyes were crystal emerald green that seemed to glow through the darkness like fire.

She looked at the palace that camouflaged with the shadows around it, the clouds up in the sky slowly glided away letting the full moon see the world once more its mystical glow shined down upon the mansion giving it an evil look.

The corner of the girl's lips lifted up just a bit "yes, home sweet home" she said, her voice devoid of all emotions giving it a echoing sound, the crows in the tree quickly woke up and flew out of the trees and flew around the sky over head of the mansion. The girl and two people behind her slowly made their way to the mansion.


End file.
